Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 10 = 2$
Answer: Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(10x + 10) - 10 = 2 - 10$ $10x = -8$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{-8}{10}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{4}{5}$